


Drunken confessions and more

by fandomchaos_posts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Leon is mentioned, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are a mess when drunk, aithusa is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts
Summary: Merlin is sad because puppies are just oh-so-cute. Arthur decides it's high time he did something about that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Drunken confessions and more

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that the title sucks, but I've elected to ignore it. I'm up to suggestions if you think of something better :))

It was Merlin's birthday. Well, the day before, but close enough. He had gone to the tavern with Arthur and the knights to celebrate and maybe he had had a few too many beers. It was Gwaine's fault, really. He had convinced him to make a bet, the last one standing wins. They had stopped playing long ago, but the results were still very much visible. He was in deep conversation with Arthur. Well, as deep as it could get given the circumstances. Just the other day, when he was out gathering herbs for Gaius, he had seen the most adorable dog one could ever encounter. His eyes were now filled with tears because he hadn't been able to pet it. But you see, he had already too much to do and the fact that he would have to climb a fence wasn't helping at all. He had gone about his day then, not thinking too much about it, but drunk Merlin was really emotional and he just _had_ to complain to Arthur about it. 

Arthur, very much drunk himself, was crying as well. He just couldn't fathom seeing such a cute dog and not stopping to pet it. Not that he had seen it himself, but Merlin said it was adorable and he'd trust Merlin with his life. 

His sober self wouldn't say anything on the matter, his dignity wouldn't allow it, but drunk him was heartbroken. How could he do such a thing? How could he burden Merlin with so many errands that he didn't even have time to pet a dog? He really had to make up for this. He made a mental note to think about it in the morning, because he wasn't really good at thinking when drunk. 

Hours later, they staggered back to the castle with the help of Leon, the only knight who was sober enough to walk on his own. Merlin had long forgotten about the dog, now praising - and sometimes picking up - all the little flowers they saw on their way. He really was adorable and Arthur wouldn't give him away for all the riches of the world. It was a few months now that they were together and every day Arthur was blown away by the kindness he had in him, even for those who wished to hurt him. It wasn’t so much that he never got angry or annoyed, that would be impossible, but he always put on a smile and tried to resolve the issue peacefully.

At that moment, feeling deeply in love with his partner, Arthur made a decision. He was going to make it up for Merlin. He didn't know exactly how yet, but he was going to do something. He would, and his sober self wouldn't _forget_ to come up with an idea, _right_?

~~~

The next morning found Merlin sleeping peacefully in the king's bedroom. Well almost peacefully. He had the strangest feeling that something was licking his face. He tried to ignore it, in favor of a few more minutes of precious sleep, but eventually gave up and opened his eyes. He looked up, expecting to see Arthur sleeping next to him. Instead he was greeted by a puppy that couldn’t be more than 4 months old. 

“Did you - did you get me a dog?” he asked, still not awake enough for his brain to work properly.

“Yeah, happy birthday love!”

“You know, being sappy doesn’t suit you” he said jokingly, but upon seeing the expression on Arthur’s face he hurried to add “I’m joking, calm down, she’s adorable, you’re adorable, thank you so much, _love_.”

“So, how are you going to name her, _Mer_ lin?”

“What do you think about”, he answered, pausing for the dramatic effect, “ _Aithusa_?”

“I think it’s perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we see why I never include dialogue when I write,,, hope you liked it!


End file.
